Ever After High Please Don't Tell
by ShinningBright
Summary: This was a requested writing piece. It is basically a smut on Ashlynn and Hunter. Enjoy!


Ever After High- Please Don't Tell

Ashlynn sat in her satin bed sheets texting Hunter. It was a little after 2 am. Briar was sleeping over Apple's dorm again, so she was all alone except for her phone. Ashlynn was fluttering with joy. Her and Hunter's 5 month anniversary was in a couple days. It didn't seem like much, but to her it meant a lot. She could tell she was in love with him. No doubt that he was too. In class, they can barely keep their eyes off of each other. It was hard for them though, that was one of the reasons why its such a big deal that they have been together this long. Everything was privet. She couldn't rave in front of everyone about how great her boyfriend was, or if she has ever kissed anyone. As far as everyone else is knows, Ashlynn is single and never been kissed and she never was asked if she was a virgin or anything. Which was both false, well all except the virgin thing,that was still very muchly true. I mean, its not she is being rushed, Hunter never had mentioned it to her, the whole sex idea. All th She could get thrown outta school, not to mention her mother. One thing is dating Hunter, and a whole other is losing the big V to him. The only non-virgin she knew personally was Briar, she basically comes back to her dorm after all of her parties with a new guy to hook up with. But Ashlynn could care less about being a virgin. I mean, no one would know anyways, if she did or not. Ashlynn finally decided what she was going to do for Hunter.

The four girls walked along Storybook End 's mall. Ashlynn and her friends where out shopping. Apple,Briar, Blondie, and Raven.  
"Like I tots gotta get some new bra's and yoga's from Victoria's Kingdom!" Briar jumped with glee  
"Oh, me too! I gotta pick up some things as well." Ashlynn agreed  
"I think me and Apple will go get some hocus latte's." Raven said. Raven and Apple walked off.  
Ashlynn and Briar headed into Victoria's Kingdom  
'Ashlynn head to the back and found the most enchanted sexy lingerie, and slipped it into her shopping bag, as she continued to pick up more. She headed in the long line and waited, hopefully not being seen or asked questions of her choice of undergarments.  
"Hey Ash! What do you think?" asked Briar , holding up 2 pairs of yoga pants  
"Oh, cute. Definitely go with the pink, its suits you perfect.." Ashlynn replied trying to cover her bag. Briar looked down and saw the item that Ashlynn was hiding. Briar smiled and popped open her eyes.  
"Ash….wow.. I didn't know that you wore such scandolous things! Finally, someone who knows how to live! So , tell me .. who are you dressin up for?"  
"ME? Oh Briar..you can be ..so..silly! Ha..ha.."

Ashlynn was at home. Not her dorm, in her castle. It was still mid-winter break. This was the night that her mother and father would go out. It was also the night were Hunter would come over. Tonight was going to be special for her. She knew it.  
Ashlynn sat in her baby blue satin sheets. Her bed was nice and large, her room however was pretty empty, because it was so big. She got up from her bed and stuck her hand under her bed and pulled out the bag of stuff she bought from the mall. She gracefully slide on the sexy lingerie. She touched up her makeup, and choose out the perfect shoes. She covered herself up in a satin robe. She waited on her outdoor balcony , until suddenly someone from behind her grabbed her and fell on the bed him on top of her.  
"Hunter! You scared me! " Ashlynn giggled as she fixed her robe. Hunter smiled back and responded  
"Happy 5 months"  
Ashlynn smiled and got up.  
"So what did you have in mind for tonight? Maybe a late night walk?" Hunter asked  
Ashlynn spun around , bit her lip, and responded  
"I was actually on the lines of this.."  
Ashlynn slowly undid her robe , leaving it laying on the hardwood floor. Hunters jaw dropped. He didnt expect Ashlynn to ever do this. Ashlynn wasn't a prune, they did get to 2nd base, but never this far.  
"Ash.." Hunter said slowly still eyeing her.  
"Shh...I want this..please?" Ashlynn replied lighting her eyes with love.  
Hunter didn't want to take this from her, what if they don't get there happy ending? Hunter would feel guilty for the rest of his life. One thing was for sure, He loved her and she loved him. Ashlynn wanted this so bad. Ashlynn knew he was her prince charming, even if he wasn't really a prince.  
"Are you sure, you want this? You don't wanna wait? Hunter asked looking in her eyes as Ashlynn was straddled on him. Ashlynn nodded her head and responded  
"I've waited long enough, I want this, please." Ashlynn replied  
Hunter smiled lightly as he rolled her over and started to lay light kisses down her porcelain skin, Ashlynn moaned in pleasure. She never felt so free. Hunter undid her sexy baby blue lace cupped bra. Perky and sexy boobs poured out of her chest. She smiled as he looked at them and massaged them. Ashlynn flipped him over and made out with him as he was still playing with her boobs. She ran her hand up his shirt as she felt his 6 pack. She was enjoying herself so much. She was feeling so wet, she didn't want to let him know how wet she was. She ripped off his shirt, and started to lick his abs as she was going lower and lower. She could tell he was getting pretty tight down there. She took it as a compliment.  
"Ash…" Hunter said softly  
"Shh." Ashlynn replied with a sexy twinkle in her eye  
As she undid his plants. she took his hard cock and starting to give him one hell of a blowjob. Ashlynn watched as Hunter enjoyed himself. Ashlynn loved to make him feel good. Hunter then grabbed Ashlynn by the hips and laid her down on the bed as he started to lick her boobs once more. He knew how much she loved it. She moaned whenever he did. He slowly rolled down her lace thong . Her thong was soaked. Ashlynn knew exactly what he was doing. Returning the favor. He lightly kissed her pussy , and started to suck and lick. Ashlynn moaned even more than ever. She had never had someone do this to her. She was glad that Hunter was the first. Hunter finally went all the way , and started to finger her, just with one finger, because she was a virgin and never has had something bigger than a finger or 2 in her. Once Hunter put his finger up, he started to slowly move in and out. Ashlynn moaned ,screeched , and got even more wet . He then went for 2 . She moaned and started to take control and started to move her body up and down the fingers.  
"O-ooh! Hunter!" Ashlynn screeched, "Please! Stop teasing ! Just stuff me!"  
Hunter smiled and started to kiss her . Ashlynn whispered into his ear.  
"Please.."  
Hunter couldn't say no to his dear Ashlynn. He went for it. He entered her slowly as she screamed in pain and pleasure. She moaned and screeched and he started to speed up.  
"Ooh! Please, Faster! Faster"  
Ashlynn began to lose the pain and wanted more.


End file.
